


What's New CGF? ((that stands for cat gf)))

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Condoms, Dry Humping, F/F, Rimming, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akechi isn't a catperson
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	What's New CGF? ((that stands for cat gf)))

There’s a chip on Akechi’s attache case that’s needed buffing since forever. It’s blatant, and very annoying.

Ren slaps the chip on the case then retracts her hand like nothing happened.

Akechi clears her throat.

Ren’s gaze stays glassy and wide, her whole body is stiff in her focus. Looking down she sees Ren’s little bunny scut bob tail wiggle in interest.

For the zillionth time, Akechi determines that buffing can wait.

“You’re in season,” Akechi says flatly.

“That’s why I’m here?” Ren gasps, “your pickups are getting worse.”

“You’re the last person I’d need to pick up!” Akechi snaps. Not the pickup Ren’s talking about at least. “Anyway it’s not a ‘pickup’ it is ‘taking responsibility’ and ‘exercising concern’ for your health.”

“Um.”

Ren twists in her grip and Akechi blinks. She’s pinned Ren to the bed. 

Akechi blows at Ren’s ear and watches it twitch before letting go and backing off.

“Joking,” Ren deadpans. There’s warm weight on Akechi’s leg as Ren crawls on and cages her in. The headboard against her back is cold, Ren is very warm.

“If ya just wanna do it though,” Ren adds with a coy grin and tilt of the head.

“So you _are_ in season!” Akechi accuses.

“No I just…” Ren trails off.

“‘No?’” Akechi repeats. A fascinating answer, especially with Ren thickening up against her.

She bounces Ren once to hear her choke back a moan and land with a damp slap. Clearly so collected she couldn’t be frantically pulsing against Akechi’s leg.

“Hm?”

Ren twists to roll away but she cuts the escape attempt off by yanking Ren’s shirt and going for the ki-

ss

She parts her lips her button-down shirt her legs her pu-

ss

Akechi blanks out at Ren’s scratchy tongue swiping across her lips. Leaving a fierce hunger in its wake. Her fingers itch to grab Ren’s short hair and drink from her. To grab her.

Akechi takes great handfuls of Ren’s ass and works Ren on her leg, aggressively rocking her back and forth. Inevitably Ren breaks away to gasp her pleasure. A sound that sates her heart but leaves her mouth dreadfully lonely. Not for long as scratchy wet heat returns, lighting a trail of sparks down her neck. Akechi digs her nails harder into Ren’s ass which makes Ren sandwich her leg tighter which-

It’s like her leg got stuck in the furnace. Ren burns so bright like this, gets so needy. A muted squelch pulls Akechi out of her thoughts and she leans back to get a good look at Ren. Specifically Ren’s tights, drenched and clinging to her every fold and the solid line of her gorgeous swollen clit. From there Akechi draws a long luxurious gaze over Ren’s mons, up to where her fupa spills over the top of the nylon like soft serve ice cream.

Akechi gently presses her thumbs against Ren’s soft tummy, and swallows loudly. The feeling of Ren’s bare skin is indescribable. She reaches around, drawing a line down Ren’s spine until her fingers touch the knotted muscle where her tail starts, and digs her knuckles in.

Ren goes quiet and tense. Stops breathing even. 

Akechi would have to be dead not to notice Ren’s core pulsing and clenching against her leg.

Eventually Ren remembers breathing. She slumps against Akechi, eyes hazy and ever perked ears downcast. A sight that hits Akechi in a tender spot on her heart. Before she knows it she’s wrapping her arms around Ren and whispering sweet nothings in her fluffy ears.

“Ren, turn around for me.”

“Why’s it gotta be for you- ah!”

Akechi cuts her off with a smack to the ass and manhandles her until she’s facing away.

“There we go,” Akechi says brightly. Grabbing Ren’s hips and guiding her back to their earlier rhythm. “Shh I’ve got you,” she whispers graciously, so benevolently. 

Soft little squeaks and chirps of mewls fight their way out of Ren’s throat as she sheds her shame.

“Yes that’s it,” Akechi coos to another whine from Ren. She rewards her with another squeeze to her tail. “Doesn’t that feel good? Darling? Sweetheart?” Akechi feels lightheaded, drunk, like she can’t stop rising.

Goro moans.

“Tell me what you want, you can be selfish.” 

Even before Ren freezes she knows she fucked up. Akechi tries to stave off the dread leaching into her bones. Tries to stave off- 

She pats down Ren’s spine. Under her touch the ice in Ren’s blood melts. It’s okay, she can salvage this. 

Akechi paws the bedside drawer open and grabs a condom. Quickly opening it and rolling it over three fingers she draws her covered fingers up to Ren’s mouth.

She must be really gone not to complain about the taste of lube or vinyl.

While Ren services her condom garbed fingers, Akechi drags her other hand from its perch on Ren’s waist. Blunt nails leave light pink trails in their wake. From the inside of her hip, winding through the valley of her ribs, giving Ren’s breast a quick affectionate squeeze.

Until she loses patience and pushes Ren’s sweaty fringe away from her forehead and keeps her hand there. Holding Ren the best she can given the desperate writhing of the former. The scratchiness of her tongue transfers through the condom. As lovely as that is it’s not lovely enough to risk wearing a hole through the material.

She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Ren’s tights to expedite their union but Ren shakes her head.

“Goro.” 

Her words are soft and conspiratorial, but Ren’s grip on her wrist is firm. Akechi’s heart skips a beat as Ren leads her hand to her ass and pointedly holds it there.

Akechi swallows thickly. There’s a way to do this. She can’t just...

Ren flops forward but keeps her hips up and Akechi swears she can see Ren’s want soaking her to the knees and a fierce blush peeking out just above her disheveled shirt. Swears she feels Ren’s ragged panting crowding the bedroom.  
And even though she outgrew scenting light years early, a part of that mutt must still be with her because Ren smells so good and she’s so cute and

Throwing her head back Akechi lets out a shaky breath that she has to scrape out of her throat, it doesn’t centre her like it should. 

Akechi licks her lips, ignoring how her mouth waters. Besides, that’s not possible. Not when she’s the most parched she has ever been in her entire life.

Akechi spreads Ren’s hole open with her thumbs and buries her face then sticks her tongue out.

“Hn!”

Ren’s knees buckle under the pressure of her tongue but Akechi jerks her waist back up. The thrust of her tongue and her grip on Ren carry a ferocity like Ren’s escape attempts personally affront everything Akechi stands for.

They do.

The next time Ren’s knees quiver and her waist drops, Akechi jabs her tongue in hard and presses the root of her tail.

“Please!” she forces out, like it’s all the air she has.

Akechi pulls her tongue back. “Yeah?”

“Need you,” she pleads hurriedly, sitting up and leaning back. “Need you need-”

“Shhh.”

She presses her fingers to Ren’s entrance, keeps her motions slow all things considered. It’s so hot inside her she must be.

Akechi closes her eyes and her jaw drops as she takes a moment just to _feel_.

Ren must be.

Her fingers sink in that much quicker.

Absolutely must be.

Akechi noses along her neck, a stitch forms behind her sternum she’s inhaling so sharp but she can’t get enough.

In season.

Akechi sees it in the fussiness and confusion of Ren’s movements. How Ren spreads her knees to get more friction against her leg only for them to twitch shut again as she backs into Akechi’s fingers.

She’s such a mess. 

“Goro please,” Ren whines brokenly. 

Akechi catches a glimpse of Ren’s face, expression sweet and soft in a way no one bears witness to but her. Suddenly it’s difficult to think past this overwhelming feeling of- of—

She never outgrew it. No one outgrows it.

Akechi surges forth, digging her knuckles into the base of Ren’s spine and hilting her fingers before landing the final blow of her teeth sinking into the back of Ren’s formerly unscathed neck. 

“And you called _me_ impulsive.”

Her words are heavily garbled through this mouthful of convenience store sushi. The deluxe pack. With lots of salmon.

At Goro’s lack of response Ren looks over to find her scratching her neck, the back of her own throbs.

“Are you not?” Goro mutters. 

Pawing at the box, Ren grabs another nigiri and noisily deposits it in her mouth. Gobsmacked when no reprimand comes, and in fact

“How’s your neck?” Goro asks, picking up the gauze for the millionth time and trying to balance it on the nape of Ren’s neck which fails so she tries again for the millionth and first time and

“Stay,” Ren says lightly. While Goro holds the gauze to the back of her neck she takes the red ribbon that came with the sushi box. Winding it around her neck and the gauze and Goro’s hand then topping it off with a bow.

And smiles, bursting out in laughter when Goro’s face turns the same colour as the ribbon.

“Cute,” she says when her laughter subsides.

Goro blushes harder.


End file.
